


Death Note: The Butterfly Effect

by TowerofBabel



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Death, Matt and Demetre interact and vow to stop Kira, Multi, Visiting a cemetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowerofBabel/pseuds/TowerofBabel
Summary: L is dead and Light gloats on his grave. Demetre Draycott (OC) Light's ex-friend is in Winchester, England for it, too. Demetre plants flowers on L's grave and vows to avenge everyone Light has killed. Here, he suddenly encounters a young Matt who has taken L's death hard, and Demetre strikes up an usually friendship with the lad, who hates Kira just as much as Demetre.
Kudos: 1





	1. The Butterfly Effect - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story includes an original character from my Death Note novel "The Draycott Factor", Demetre Draycott, who is a rival to Light Yagami -- once best friends, now bitter enemies.

Wammy House was an orphanage in Winchester, England. It was home to gifted children with exceptional skills.

In a cemetery located behind a church that sat on the grounds next to the orphanage, Demetre watched as a procession of pallbearers carried two black coffins to two grave plots next to one another that had already been dug. He watched as each coffin was lowered down into a plot, listened to the priest as he recited passages of remembrance, and observed the ceremonial dirt drop onto each coffin by friends and family.

The Kira Task Force were present, but stayed in the background. They worked with the deceased, but colleagues came second to immediate family and those who were closest to L and Watari.

The wind whipped Demetre's hair as he stood alone and afar partially obscured behind a tall obelisk tombstone dedicated to someone that died over a century prior.

He saw two boys standing alone silently while a third cried into his sleeve.

Demetre didn't know who they were, but obviously each held a deep fondness for L in their own way to stand fore front as the priest spoke his words. One boy had angelic, almost silvery, white hair, and he stood, almost emotionless. The next boy had generic blonde hair that needed a trim. He stood with an almost annoyed and angry demeanour. The third boy, who was crying into a sleeve, had brown hair, and was the smallest of the three.

It was a dreary afternoon and there was a chill in the air and judging by the sky it looked like it was going to rain. Demetre pulled the trench-coat he wore around him more tightly to offset the cold.

Instead of being covered with mounts of dirt, two large stone slabs were moved into position by professional movers that had already been set aside. Demetre figured that cement had already been cast within each plot for the slabs to fit on top of each. This was no doubt to prevent erosion. They lay flat on the ground over top of each coffin, air tight. Exact measures had to have been taken for them to fit perfectly. Over the years, Demetre knew Undertaking was in itself an art form. A four foot elegantly craved stone cross also stood erect marking each slab.

The moment the procession and visitors began to move off, only two were left. A tall, young looking man in a pressed suit spoke to an older gentleman, whom Demetre knew was his father. After a few comforting words, the young man was left alone to grieve by himself.

The young man stood alone in front of the grave marker of L, but when everyone was out of sight, he began to laugh. A boisterous almost sadistic laugh and one that touched on a megalomania. He then got on his hands and knees on top of the flat grave slab and began shouting at the deceased. The words were muffled by a sudden breezy wind that masked the sound, rustling through the trees of the trees near Demetre.

But the one thing that Demetre did hear was, " _I win, L! I win!_ "

Light Yagami crouched unceremoniously and with utter contempt upon L's last resting space, his arms and legs spread apart like a demonic spider on the stone slab. L had just been sealed in the ground and now Light began to mock him. Their battle: L vs Kira resulted in a victor and Kira / Light won.

Ryuk, his Shinigami, stood next to him. No one could see the Shinigami unless they touched his Death Note. But Demetre could see him, because he had touched Ryuk's Death Note on a previous occasion when he battled Light for a separate reason. Once good friends, they were now bitter enemies.

Geist, his own Shinigami was back and away out of sight, so Ryuk did not notice him, because Demetre wanted to secretly spy on Light, and having a ten foot Shinigami standing next to him would deter from that. Hiding and watching where he was the best venue point.

After the events that transpired on the top of the Kira Task Force headquarters building, Demetre had mainly remained in the shadows. He wasn't alone, however. He had friends with him who were helping him cope with his grief after the death of his beloved, Dana Chika, by a ruthless killer and former cop named Zurn Wellington.

With the help of his friends, he was able to keep track of Zurn's movements, while avoiding _the League of Darkness_ and their minions who wanted to eliminate him for being a rogue with a Death Note. The LOD wanted order and to be in absolute control of every Death Note. If a person refused, they were eliminated. They were after Light, as well. And in hindsight, Demetre should have let Zurn kill Light instead of saving him from an assassination attempt.

Zurn's last known location was Winchester, England. And while his friends searched for Zurn, Demetre came here to observe the last send off of two admirable men who risked everything to bring the forces of evil to justice. Unfortunately, they were outwitted by Kira, and suffered the ultimate defeat. Both L and Watari were murdered with the Death Note. Light Yagami used others to forward a grande agenda and he didn't care who he had to kill.

Demetre respected L and Watari from the moment he met the pair. He met them when he was in high school just after Misa Amane was kidnapped by the Kira Task Force on suspicion of being the Second Kira. He had seen the kidnapping happen. L knew that he had seen it and Watari was dispatched to bring him to L's limo, where they engaged in a very interesting conversation. L was intelligence and savvy, but coy.

Demetre spoke with the great detective without revealing what he knew about Light, because he wanted to be the one to take down his friend for murdering his grandfather with the Death Note. During Light and L's cat and mouse game, a lot of innocent people lost their lives. Light used his grandfather for a pawn. He was falsely accused of a crime, later absorbed, but Light murdered him before his innocence came to pass.

For that alone, Light deserved Demetre's scorn. But he later learned that his grandfather was secretly battling terminal cancer and the sudden heart attack saved him from suffering from the disease. It still didn't make it right.

In retrospect, he should have told L about Light. Hence, L and Watari would then still be alive.

Light did get his just-desserts, however, and a bloody nose to boot.

On top of the Kira Task Force building, during their epic final encounter, Demetre head butt his friend in the face in retribution for what he had done, knocking him unconscious. Killing Light wasn't worth selling his soul to get revenge and it went against the very core of his morality and religious values.

The moment he heard of L and Watari's passing, though, he immediately suspected Light. Light wanted L dead for his continuous interference in his plans and formulated a plan to eliminate his enemy.

For a time, Demetre suspected that his friend was suffering from a multiple personality disorder which caused him to kill all those people. When the Death Note was removed from the equation and Light forgot about its existence, for a time, his friend reverted back to the kind-hearted person Demetre knew, who loved the world and everything in it. Light was always laughing when he was a kid. But when Dana, who was Light's girlfriend in middle school, suddenly left without a trace one day, even though Demetre consoled him and helped Light get through his grief, it was like something snapped in Light, and he withdraw from society. And the thought that it was his fault that Dana left him began to fester. Light then began to develop a cynicism of the world that changed him.

Light, Dana, and himself, they were affectionately known as 'The Three Musketeers' in middle school, because they did everything together. But when Light and Dana began to date socially, even at a young age, Demetre felt like a third wheel, and stayed away. Yet, he developed his own feelings for Dana. But he kept them to himself for the good of the friendship. When she disappeared, he felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest, because he had never told her how much she meant to him. But he kept strong, because Light needed him.

But now, every time he thought of his childhood friend, a fury swelled up inside. And most recently it had driven him to drink to drown his sorrows.

A year ago, he and Dana had gotten together and became lovers when he was introduced to _the Savant Society_ , a secret cult, who believed Shinigami and humans could peacefully co-exist. She was an owner of a Death Note with her Shinigami named Angel. Light had not been the first to pick of a Death Note in recent years, Demetre later learned. There were many in possession of Death Note's all around the world in secret. The Death Note only becoming known when Light began to kill criminals haphazardly with it and L found out of the supernatural book.

Demetre learned Dana had harboured a secret affection for him in middle school, but she could not reveal it to him. Dana knew that Light had a fragile heart and if she dumped Light for Demetre, it would absolutely crush him. Light later said he secretly knew of their affection when they faced off on the top of the Kira Task Force headquarters building. He saw the fleeting glances and the look Demetre gave Dana when he thought Light wasn't looking.

But five years were lost between them, because Dana's father had taken her away to live inside _the Savant Society Mansion_ at the base of Mount Fuji and she was forbidden to tell anyone about it.

But Dana was instrumental in helping to track Light down later to confront him for his crimes. However, it ended up costing Dana her life. When she died, Dana's body was cremated. The only thing he now had left to remember her by were pictures that they taken together. He missed her so much.

So looking from afar, as Light desecrated a holy place, not only to L's grave, it was like he was spitting on every other soul that was buried in the cemetery. It was enough to make him sick and cause him to come out of his hiding.

He was about to come out when he froze. He saw Light freeze, remain statuesque as if he was listening for something. He was all fours still on grave slab of his enemy, with a demonic, sinister look in his eyes. It was almost like he was disappointed, robbed of satisfaction—a chess game unfinished.

Light enjoyed chess, but whenever he and Light played a game, it always ends in a draw. Despite everything Light did to try to take the advantage, Demetre saw right through it. In comparison, Demetre believed Light had been playing the ultimate chess game with L with high stakes. And now that the game was stopped, the fun was gone. Hence Light looking disappointed, even annoyed.

Light stood up and then said something to Ryuk, but Demetre couldn't hear it. Then they both walked away.

_To be continued..._


	2. The Butterfly Effect - Part 2

Waiting for a minute, he remained where he was for everyone to leave the area. Once empty, he left his hiding space and went to the gravestone of L and looked down. It was unnamed. But it did have a large crucifix on the face of stone slab. Demetre figured this was done purposely to prevent anyone from learning his real name.

He knew L's real name. Geist had told him, but he kept it a secret. It wasn't against the rules for a Shinigami to tell its handler the name of a person, it only hindered their fun if a handler wanted to go to the effort of targeting them like Light did. Obviously, Ryuk didn't want to ruin any entertainment value when it came to Light and L's battle. Geist was the opposite. He didn't care for rules and often broken them. He was rebel in that respect.

A more gusty wind began to blow as Demetre stood at the base of the gravestone.

Geist came out of hiding since Ryuk was now gone. He came to stand next to Demetre.

Then the Shinigami suddenly bent down on his hands and knees, and because he was a spectre in his own rite, ostentatiously, stuck his head through the gravestone, and looked inside.

Demetre was shocked and appalled.

"Yup, he's in there all right," Geist said.

"Geist, get your head out of there right now!"

The punk-rocker looking Shinigami with his brown, wavy hair, and skeletal face, chuckled despite the desecration of the act he just committed, and removed his head. He stood back up next to Demetre.

The Shinigami stood close to ten feet tall compared to Demetre's height of nearly six feet.

"Sorry Demmy," he said. "But you know how these things go sometimes, the dead do not always stay dead. I was just checking. You never know, someday, he may come back to life?"

Demetre rolled his eyes. "Once a person who is dead, they can never come back to life, no matter how much one hopes. There is nothing in this world, or beyond, that can bring the dead person back to life."

"Are you so sure of that?"

"Death is absolute, just like my belief in God."

Demetre put his hand to his heart. His crucifix was underneath attached to a chain, placed against his skin. He was given it at a young age by his parents and he cherished it. He was a devoted Christian. He always put his faith in God whenever he felt sorrow. In the darkest of times, the light of the Lord always guided him through.

"This is boring," Geist said. Demetre eyed him. "C'mon! Why not just settle things once and for all with Light Yagami? You gave him a bloody nose with a head butt to his face the last time you saw him. That was great!" He chuckled with the recall. "You had a perfect opportunity to take your revenge and to make Yagami pay for killing your grandfather, but you let him live. To tell you the truth, I kind of like that side of you—that raw emotion that doesn't hide behind religious platitudes. That's why I dropped my Death Note to the Human World. Well, that, and to alter a precarious future. I can't get back to my realm anymore, I've tried. The timeline has been changed."

"It was a huge sacrifice, Geist," Demetre said. "But now that Light has killed L, someone has to watch him. Death is too good for him. He has to pay, but he also has to be outsmarted at his own game. Only then will Light truly lose."

"But you won't use the Death Note. What good is it if you won't write any names in it? Any threat you pose against Light Yagami when it comes to the Death Note, he knows you won't follow through with it because you are afraid of the consequences. That's where he has you. He's not afraid of killing anyone who stands in his way. You may have protected yourself with that little trick written in your Death Note, the _Infinity Rule_ , but it only protects you from anyone trying to kill you with another Death Note. You're still at risk from other methods of harm."

"I know. But Light knows I can harm him in other ways. So, he's treading lightly with me, so to speak."

"You are two letters away from finishing his name in your Death Note. When you first heard that Light was Kira, you immediately took out the Death Note and began writing his name because he had killed your grandfather. But you stopped short because killing was wrong to you and he was your friend. You have only written down one other name and that was the man who tried to mug you, where you originally found the notebook in the alley. You believe God has forgiven you for that killing because it was in self-defence. However, you know that Light Yagami will eventually go on and kill hundreds of more people later. You can stop him right here."

"You're posing a philosophical premise that people have been debating about for centuries. If you had the power to stop a ruthless dictator from murdering millions of people, would you? But, here is a counter-argument. What if your actions give rise to in even greater evil? There are many examples of people that have committed horrendous crimes, but if they weren't done, future generations would not have learned from the mistakes of those atrocities and larger ones may be done. And even if Light _was_ taken out of the picture, there is still _the League of Darkness_ to content with, and I believe they are worse. I believe Light is serving a worthy purpose in being Kira right now. It's terrible to say, but I think he has created a buffer to slow down the epidemiological viral spread of the LOD upon the world. And now with us out in the field hunting them down, _the League of Darkness_ has multiple enemies to content with."

"And yet, history keeps repeating itself in your world. New powers keep trying to dominant over others. When the old generations die out and the new generations rise, the old lessons die with them and new mistakes which are the old mistakes are forgotten, and are repeated. You're in the midst of yet another war for the battle of the planet, but far from the public eye. But you humans never learn. You're on an endless cycle of death and destruction and you're always on the brink of annihilation. Take for example your religious wars…"

Demetre put up a hand to stop him. "Okay Geist, you've made your point." The winds began to blow more ferociously and Demetre hair whipped wildly. He pushed his hair out of his eyes. "Trust me, Light deserved a hell of a lot more than what I gave him," he said. "And I'm not finished with him yet. Revenge is not God's way, not my way, but I can't forgive him for what he's done. And I will bring Zurn Wellington to justice for what he did."

"Don't you mean you can't forgive yourself for what happened? You blame yourself for Dana's death. You said it yourself, you said you should not have brought her with you when you confronted Light Yagami."

Demetre was silent for a moment. That wound, he feared, would never heal. He did blame himself.

"Ever since we left _the Savant Society_ , and when you are feeling exceptionally sad and lonely, you drown your sorrows in booze," Geist said. "You're not one for self-pity, Demmy. Dana's death was not your fault."

Demetre frowned, grit his teeth. "Don't tell me what to feel! Shinigami eat apples, we humans have other vices to help us like sugar or coffee or alcohol. So, shut up! It doesn't hurt anyone."

"It hurts you," Geist said earnestly.

Demetre looked at the Shinigami. He knew that Geist cared for him. Shinigami we're not supposed to have any emotions about or towards their handlers. If they killed for their handler, they died. Over the last year, they had formed a strong kinship and Demetre enjoyed Geist's company. Geist remained at his side much like a loyal dog.

Demetre chuckled at the thought, but he considered Geist not merely a companion, but also a friend, and one he enjoyed being with. Geist had a sense of humour and one that reminded him sometimes of the old Light. Light used to joke and even prank others when he was younger in middle school before Dana left and be become a recluse.

Demetre unbuttoned two buttons of his trench coat and reached inside. He carefully took out two flowers wrapped in protected plastic, purple Gladiolus flowers with a long dark stem. Then he laid each down, one of L's grave and the other on Watari's.

Geist asked, "What're they for?"

"When paying your respects to the dead, it is customary to lay a flower upon the grave. The Gladiolus flower is a symbol of honour and remembrance. I respect L and Watari for their dedication. I would like to learn more about them. I know more about Watari than I know about L. Watari owns this land where the orphanage sits and many others like it around the world. He was quite a wealthy philanthropist. He gave away a lot of money to worthy causes and give kids like those who live here a second chance. Men like Qullish Wammy (Watari) are Saints."

"But L is dead. So what is the reason to dive into his history? I heard he was a pretty secretive guy."

"No one can completely hide their past. There's always breadcrumbs to follow."

"Maybe you can ask something here? This is where he grew up as an orphan, after all."

"Interesting thought."

_To be continued..._


	3. The Butterfly Effect - Part 3

Just then, the same brown haired boy that Demetre had seen crying into his sleeve during the funeral came back alone. He was still crying. He obviously was extremely heartbroken with L's death and wanted to come back to pay his respects again. But when he saw Demetre, the boy stopped. He sniffed snot and wiped his nose with a sleeve.

He was a handsome looking boy. He had been wearing a coat during the funeral session, but now he wasn't. It was cold out here. He wore a striped, long-sleeved shirt with dark pants, brown shoes, and some sort of goggles hung around his neck that Demetre had not seen before. Perhaps they had been in his coat. They were some sort of old-fashioned glasses that a person would wear to a soap box racer derby. Maybe he enjoyed racing soap box racers with friends somewhere or had a fascination with race cars and wanted to emulate a favourite sports driver?

"Hello? Who are you?" the boy asked. But the way the boy asked, it was more of a demand then an inquiry.

"An admirer," Demetre said cryptically. But then: "I was saddened when I heard of his passing. How did _he_ die?" He purposely did not mentioned L or his real name as it could trigger a red flag with a boy. L was a pseudonym used so Kira could not kill him, but Light ended up doing so anyway.

"That psychopathic, son-of-a-monkey-turd, Kira killed him! L was my mentor and my friend." The boy gripped his fists at his side. "One day me and Mello, and maybe Near, will kick Kira's ass from here to Japan!"

The boy was obviously emotional, a child's feelings were often raw. But sometimes a stranger had the ear of a troubled person better than a friend because they were unbias. So, if the boy needed to vent, he would listen. But now that the boy had mentioned 'L', it was okay to refer to him as that. It was obvious that the boy did not want to say L's real name for fear of Kira hearing it. No one new how Kira killed except those who knew the truth. Kira's omnipotence was like a ghostly cloud lurking over the entire world that only resided for a god.

The boy had mentioned two names, Near and Mello—pseudonyms. Now that he recalled, Demetre knew who the boy was in relation to what he knew of the future that he saw in Geist's Portable Orb, or _Hole_. It was a device that looked like a small bowling ball that could see into the past, present, and future, and even look at current events.

In reviewing the timeline for the 'Kira Incident', Demetre mainly concentrated on the events with L because he thought he could stop Kira when he acquired a Death Note. Considering the timeline had now been slightly altered with his acquisition, future events were up in the air. He played things cool right now and ignorant of things.

"Mello? You mean one of the other boys that were with you? Which one was he? The blonde haired one, or the angelic, silvery white haired one?"

The boy cocked his head. "Um, _yeaaah…_ the blonde haired one," he replied suspiciously. "Were you watching us? That's kind of creepy, Mister. Near's hair has little pigmentation, so it is kind of silvery and white."

Demetre nodded. He could understand how it looked. "I'm sorry if it sounded creepy," he said. He pointed to the tall tombstone obelisk that he was standing behind. "I didn't want to interfere with the ceremony. I neither worked with L, nor am I relative, so I had no right to stand with everyone else. But he was very nice to me when we had a conversion once; shooting the breeze, so to speak," he lied. "He was a very intelligence person."

The boy looked at the tall obelisk Demetre had pointed to. He then looked back. "Oh, okay," he said, seemingly at ease. "My name is Matt. Not my real name, of course. It helps to have a second name in this world of Kira. If Kira knows your real name and your face, he can kill you with a heart attack. That's all we know about him. None of L's records survived. He had a safety protocol when he was heading up the Kira Task Force. If something happened to him, everything that he collected would be erased to prevent his notes from falling into the wrong hands. Unless you've been living under a rock, and if you've been watching the news, you probably already know about the battle between L and Kira. It played out mostly in Japan, but this the age of technology, so we were able to see most of it in England. L once told us that monsters are everywhere. And after L died, I believe it."

"I believe in monsters, too," Demetre replied. "And they can take on many different forms. The world is filled with them, too many to count."

"L said something similar when he was talking to us via satellite in our playroom once. If L got going, you couldn't make him shut-up about something that really interest him. If you got onto a subject he liked, he could talk for hours about it. But mostly when he called us, he wanted an update what we were doing. He cared about us very much. We were all sad to learn of his passing. That rotten, no-good son-of-a-monkey-turd, Kira!"

Matt then cocked his head.

"So, what's your name? I told you mine— _kinda_. But if I am to trust you, then you must tell me your _real name_ , or I'll scream at the top of my lungs, and tell them that you were leering at us kids from behind that obselisk."

Demetre eyed him suspiciously; sneaky little kid. Geist chuckled beside him. But Demetre had no intention to lie to the boy about his name. "My name is Demetre Draycott. Nice to meet you, Matt."

Matt said something to him in Russian.

Demetre was surprised and understood. Demetre spoke a couple of languages. He spoke Russian, French, English and Japanese fluently. He had a little trouble speaking Chinese because of its closeness to the Japanese language, but he was still learning. He was also teaching himself sign language.

"Yes, I do have an unusual name," he responded to Matt. "You're not the first to tell me. My first name comes from a distant relative from Russia. My last name is American on my father's side."

Matt smiled. "Wow, you understood me? You speak Russian? Are you American?" Demetre nodded with a smile. "That's pretty cool! I was testing you because of your name. Although now that I think about it just because Demetre is your first name it didn't mean you spoke Russian. So, I was surprised when you understood me. I can speak Japanese, English, and Russian. A lot of us here at Wammy House tend to speak more than one language. It's in our studies and we're pretty good at it. But it does get boring sometimes. You could have easily lied and told me a more simplistic name and I wouldn't have had the opportunity test you. But I can hear the truth in your voice. You are not a liar, and you're a good person. So, I think I can trust you, Demetre Draycott. You are not monster either."

Demetre gasped slightly. A child's way of thinking was indeed simplistic. The concepts of good and bad, right and wrong were known to them. However, later in life, both concepts often became complex and grey. But right now, they were black and white to Matt.

"Do you hate Kira?"

Demetre did not immediately answer.

_To be continued.._.


	4. The Butterfly Effect - Part 4

Demetre paused. It was an innocent question from a child. But if Matt knew of his relationship with Kira/Light, then things would become complicated. But for simplicity, he said, "Yes, I do."

"So do I. Did you like L when you met him?"

"I didn't have any negative feelings about him."

"Would you have considered L a friend if you got to know him more?"

"I think so," Demetre replied, no sure where Matt was going with this.

"Good," Matt smiled. "Then it is nice to meet you, Demetre. Any friend of L is a friend of mine. You know the old saying, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. If you like L, then you hate Kira. You are welcome here at Wammy House anytime."

Demetre noticed the contrast from when he met Matt, crying and sad, to now, happy and smiling. Obviously the distraction in this chance meeting made Matt forget his sorrow. He was glad he do that for the boy.

"I'm honoured," Demetre replied. "And thank you."

Matt extended his left hand out and extended his pinky finger. "I do this with all my friends: Mello, Near, and others at Wammy House—now you. It's called a 'Pinky Friendship' shake; kind of a variation on the 'Pinky Swear'."

Demetre hesitated. Matt looked at him with bright, happy eyes, and waited for him to reciprocate the pinky shake.

"Better do it, Demmy," Geist said chuckling. "The kid likes ya. And he wants you to be his friend. Better not say no, or he may scream at the top of his lungs." Geist chuckled again.

Even without Geist's mockery, Demetre was going to reciprocate. It was obvious Matt was left handed, so Demetre used his left hand, and shook the boy's pinky—pinky to pinky.

Matt was animated when he shook, lifting his arms up and down.

When the shake ended, Matt said, "When I'm grown up, and later down the line, whenever you need help, just look me up. I'm fourteen now, but I'll be old enough to strike out on my own soon. I can get out of here in a year or two. I'm a little short right now, but Sister tells me I'll have a major growth spurt any day now. Friends always help friends out. And I made a new friend in you today, Demetre. My real name is Mail Jeevas, pronounced Mile. But swear to me you'll keep it a secret. I only tell others my real name if I can trust them. We only just met, but I believe you are a very trustworthy person. I can see it in your eyes. And the eyes are the window to the soul, Sister says."

Demetre knew the 'Sister' Matt mentioned twice was probably the Councillor of the orphanage.

Demetre produced a smile. "Then call me Demmy, all my friends do," he said.

Matt/Mail Jeevas smiled back, then ran off. Demetre watched him. Matt actually skipped happily along the walkway through the cemetery, no longer unhappy.

Demetre doubted he would ever _call on_ Matt for anything, but he appreciated the offer.

He was much too young to get involved in things that involved espionage or the like, the types of things that Demetre was now involved in now with Kira, _the Savant Society_ , and _the League of Darkness_. And he hoped Matt never got pulled into any situation involving Kira. He hoped Matt lived a happy life.

When Demetre first came to the cemetery to watch the funeral session, he felt sad and angry. But now his mood was lifted. Matt reminded Demetre of himself at that age. Little did he know that he would get involved any events that would change his life traumatically. He didn't wish that upon Matt.

"You mede a new friend today, Demmy, I'm happy for you." Geist chuckled.

"Time to go, Geist," he said. "Open up a spacial portal, so we join the others. We may have missed Zurn here in Winchester. But I bet Adam has a lot more leads for us to follow. One day, we'll catch up to Zurn, and make him pay for all the pain he's caused others. We all have a stake in capturing Zurn and stopping the League of Darkness."

"Don't go all dark on me now, Demmy," Geist said with a snorted laugh. "Think happy thoughts."

The Shinigami suddenly looked back. Matt was gone, but Geist had a peculiar look on his boney face. If a Shinigami could exhibit emotion without facial muscles, he was expressing one now.

Demmy looked back. He couldn't see what the Shinigami was looking at. Perhaps he wasn't looking at anything at all and just staring blankly into the distance. But he seemed to be looking at something.

"What is it?" Demetre asked curiously.

"Mail Jeevas," Geist said. "Do you believe in luck, Demmy?"

"Not particularly," Demetre replied. "I believe everything happens for a reason. God is the divine organizer."

"Well, believe in what you will, but I believe you just changed that boy's destiny. Things may still go the way the timeline has presented itself so far when it comes to his fate, however, not everything is written in stone, including the adventure of one's life. And life has a way of altering things in ways you never would have imagined."

"And what do you mean by that?"

Geist smiled. "We Shinigami get hunches, we don't always need to use our 'crystal ball' to see the future."

"As long as the boy stays out of trouble, he'll be fine. He seems like a good kid and has good friends. We know that Near later heads up the Second Kira Task Force, or the 'Special Provision for Kira', the SPK, but I'm not sure about the others. I know Mello gets involved, but I'll have to review the timeline again to see in what way."

"I believe Mello kidnaps Light Yagami's sister and holds her hostage for the Death Note. She suffers severe mental trauma from the incident and is rendered to a wheelchair for an indeterminate amount of time."

"Yes, now I recall. You showed me mostly the battle between Light and L and a few important snippets from later on when I reviewed the 'Kira Incident'. Is there something we can do to prevent that from happening?"

"Not if you really want to screw with the timeline? In fact, it may have already changed again. You humans have an interesting term for it: 'The Butterfly Effect'."

"What are you saying? That this chance encounter could have altered Matt's future? Or, even restored the previous timeline from here on out? How? For better or for worse?"

Geist shrugged. "Dunno, we have to look and see," he said. "You may have changed the timeline slightly when you picked up a Death Note. You were never involved in the original 'Kira Incident'. This encounter may have unknowingly changed things back to what they were going to be originally going forward. But who knows, the universe always have a way of ironing things out."

This concerned Demetre a bit, but he couldn't let it bother him or deter him from what needed to be done.

They moved to a more recluse location, deep within a large brush of foliage and into a small clearing where no one would see them. Geist then opened up a spatial aperture. The spatial eddies electrified the surrounding area, creating a warp in the space-time continuum, and a sudden gust of wind that blew at the surround trees.

All Shinigami had the ability to make such portals to quickly get from place to place. It was also their method to cross from realm to realm and from the Shinigami Realm to the Human World. Travel through it took seconds, like watching through a door. But anyone not used to it, it could create disorientation, even cause them to faint.

Demetre was used it, having travelled through the portal several times.

They entered the vortex and it shut behind them.

END


End file.
